Aurora Adventures!
by NinjaMink00
Summary: Short stories I've whipped up about my OCs on planet Aurora- funny moments and all that stuff included.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: **Bolded is for emphasis on words, **_Italics are for thoughts_, "Are for character speech." This story is about my Sonic the Hedgehog OCs, and please note that character descriptions for new introductions will happen in Author Notes before the actual story begins, such as now. Please, R&R, and overall enjoy the story!

_Aero the Mink:_

_Height: 3'7"_

_Eye Color: Orange_

_Fur: Silver-grey, orange tips on head, orange chest fur_

_Attire: Green fingerless gloves with orange metal cuffs, green boots with yellow curve design in back, orange metal cuffs_

_Psi the Wolf:_

_Height: 4'5" _

_Eye Color: Violet_

_Fur: White with green arrow designs on arms, legs, face_

_Attire: Cyan scarf, red gloves with black rectangle design, gold metal cuffs, red boots with black stripes, gold metal cuffs_

_Shiru the Hedgehog:_

_Height: 3'7"_

_Eye Color: Gold-yellow_

_Fur: Orange_

_Attire: Navy metal cuffs, sky blue shoes, navy metal cuffs_

_The Library Fight:_

Aero the Mink sat in a nice and cushioned chair, reading a book peacefully. His two friends Psi the Wolf and Shiru the Hedgehog were pretending to browse for books, although they clearly didn't want to be here. It wasn't necessarily Aero's pleasure either- it was for schoolwork, after all. The silver-grey mink studied the table of contents, hoping to find something about how to make peppermint candy. Yes, Aero was making his science class project about peppermint.

_Ah, there it is. How to make peppermints. _Aero flipped the pages to the number he needed to be on. He started to read, but was stopped short when a shadow appeared over him and didn't move any farther. He glanced up to see a rather large dog staring down at him menacingly.

"Gimme that book, chump." the dog growled, clearly not afraid to punch Aero right in the face.

"Or else?" the mink asked, smirking at the dog, who seemed just a little bit angrier. Scratch that- a lot angrier. He lifted the chair that Aero sat in, making the mink look down. "Wow, this is a nice view. How about I introduce you to the floor, it's really a nice place for you to keep me."

"Aw, is a little weasel scared of heights?" the dog asked mockingly, jutting his lower lip out for effect.

"Mink." Aero growled, glaring into the dog's brown eyes.

"Gimme the book. This is your last warning, stupid." the dog mumbled to Aero, who pretended to fall asleep.

"Oh, what!? Did you say something? I was getting too bored sitting here listening to you singing lullabies. Quick! Put me down and I might wake up!"

"That's it!" the dog exclaimed, tossing the chair at a large window. Aero jumped off of it, landing on the dog's head and then leaping off gracefully. The dog growled once more and threw a series of angered punches at Aero, who swiftly stepped aside each time. "What the-"

"Hush, puppy." Aero put his finger to his mouth, eyes closed. He was standing on the dog's muzzle in a moment, lighter than a feather.

"How are you doing that?" the dog barked, slowly raising his hand to knock Aero off of him.

"It's called aerokinesis. Oh, right, you're simple minded. I am the wind." Aero then jumped away as the dog tried to hit him, causing the angered dog to madly swing at random. Aero dodged to his right, then flew right at the dog and gave him a punch to the face, knocking him out instantly. "And that's why you don't interrupt my studying."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Some other characters to add! Also, ISS stands for in-school suspension, if you didn't know already. 'This is Gonna Hurt' doesn't belong to me, and neither does Hoobastank (I wish).

_Mirage the Fisher: _

_Height: 3'6"_

_Eye Color: Navy_

_Fur: Red-orange_

_Attire: White fingerless gloves, white metal cuffs, white shoes, black metal cuffs_

_Beat the Stoat: _

_Height: 3'5"_

_Eye Color: Blue_

_Fur: Yellow_

_Attire: Blue wrist bands, blue boots_

_Boring Math Class:_

Mirage the Fisher and Beat the Stoat sat next to each other, listening to their class' math teacher lecturing about ratios and unit rates, to which the two already knew about. Mirage tilted his head from side to side, allowing his brain to slosh around in his skull aimlessly. Beat, on the other hand, had brought his earphones with him so that he could listen to music while the teacher sentenced everyone else to forty-three minutes of boredom.

_Heh, poor them, _thought Mirage, looking at Beat, who was kicked back and relaxed, _they have to listen to old Mrs. Bic. _Mirage looked around, noticing that one of his classmates had actually passed out from his boredom. "Well he met a good fate." he smiled to himself, amused by his joke. Mirage heard Mrs. Bic ask another question, and a fat little hare answered it with,

"Eat chicken!"

"No, Dustin, it's not 'eat chicken'. Someone else care to answer? Mirage, you seem interested. Why don't you answer this question for the class?"

_Shit, _Mirage frowned. "Uh, could you repeat the question? I forgot what you asked."

"Sure, Mirage." Mrs. Bic went over the question again, and Mirage answered with,

"Twenty-seven dollars is what it costs for nine pairs of sandals."

"Thank you, Mirage." Mrs. Bic scribbled stuff on the SMART board, and class rolled on with only ten minutes left.

_Ten minutes, please hurry. I don't know how much more of this I can take. Freakin' hurry! _the fisher complained. Randomly, Beat jumped on top of the table that he and Mirage shared and started singing the chorus to 'This is Gonna Hurt' by Hoobastank.

"Beat and Mirage! You both get out of this classroom and go to ISS right now!" Mrs. Bic screamed.

_Dammit Beat! Why now? _Mirage grabbed the stoat's ankle and pulled him off balance, making his earphones pop out from being pulled to the ground with Beat's iPod Touch, followed by Beat himself.

"And Mirage, that's two days of ISS for you!" Face palming himself, Mirage stumbled out of the room, followed by Beat, who apparently was drunk from listening to music, as he stated,

"Mrs. Bic... you... suck!..." He then proceeded to stumble behind Mirage, still listening to his music.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I just had to add a story before I went to school. Here it is, and there will not be any new characters for today... unless you PM me for one.

_That Snowy Avalanche:_

Aero, Psi, and Shiru were snowboarding down a tall mountain- much taller than Mobius' Mount Mobius- and were really enjoying themselves. Mountain air was always the freshest in their noses. They liked feeling the cold winds slapping their faces violently, which was weird considering that Shiru almost got his neck snapped two times in a row in five minutes. Anyway, Psi slid to a stop on a rock ledge, looking back for Aero and Shiru. However, all he saw was a giant- **giant I tell you- **tsunami of snow.

"Oh dang!" the wolf shouted as he stepped on his snowboard and attempted to get away from the avalanche, which was closing the gap faster than his snowboard could board. So, in a last ditch attempt, Psi kicked his snowboard to a stop and stood his ground against the avalanche. Stupid idea. Such a stupid idea. The snow toppled over him, and he could've sworn he'd felt his spinal cord snap in half. The tsunami of snow took everything in it down the mountain and just randomly dropped everything and bulldozed the ski resort nearby. Psi was busy unrolling him and his snapped spine when he saw Aero and Shiru- and they were **laughing **at him. "Damn idiots," Psi growled as he used his telekinesis to toss the both of them off of the mountain- they'd survive, possibly. The white-furred Arctic wolf stood up and then went back up the mountain to snowboard back down again, this time, not being chased by an avalanche created by his friends.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Fourth short story! Note that I'll add to this story at random, so even years from now, I might change something. I just like the thought of it- short story add-ons when I get home from work! Anyway, two new introductions! Also, Dairy Queen belongs to someone else, not me, I hope you knew that by now. If you didn't, then I hope you study for your Dairy Queen test coming up in a few weeks from now. Enjoy!

_Saiba the Mink:_

_Height: 3'7"_

_Eye Color: Yellow_

_Fur: Neon green_

_Attire: Yellow fingerless gloves, dark green metal cuffs, Yellow boots, dark green metal cuffs_

_Riolu the Fox:_

_Height: 4'0"_

_Eye Color: Dark blue_

_Fur: White, tips_

_Attire: Dark blue metal cuffs, black boots, dark blue metal cuffs, black satchel_

_The Essay Break:_

Shiru was busy writing an essay for English against school uniforms being put into order when he suddenly felt very thirsty. Feeling the need to get out for a walk, the hedgehog did not hesitate to slip on his shoes and step into the outside world, also known as Sunset City.

"How weird," he groaned as he shook his hurting hand that had been writing his essay for the past two hours. The hedgehog ran off to the main street square of Sunset City, which only took him approximately twenty-two minutes, given he wanted to see his surroundings and think about them too.

When Shiru arrived, there was a group of raccoons from school hanging out with each other, drinking Mountain Dew. The hedgehog payed no attention to them, slowing to a steady walk as he opened the door to a Dairy Queen.

Inside, he already knew what he wanted to order. A chocoholic Blizzard would suit him just fine, although winter was on its way around the corner.

"Hello, Sir, how may I help you?" a cute little cat girl asked Shiru, the hedgehog simply answering,

"I'd like a chocoholic Blizzard, please." The cat nodded and disappeared into the back to bring Shiru's Blizzard out to him.

Ten minutes later, the hedgehog was enjoying the delicious chocolate flavor rolling down his throat, the sheer temperature of the cup he had helping to soothe his pained writing hand.

_Why did the people at school choose __**me **__to write the fricking essay? I said I'd do it if I had to, not if they wanted to be lazy about it. I doubt they really care about going against school uniforms. _Shiru began to realize that he was becoming somewhat tired- and that he'd probably have to finish the essay the following morning. _Crap, I'm going to have to finish that tomorrow, too. I hate Sundays sometimes. _Sundays were always harsh on Shiru. Not because he postponed homework or anything, but because he could never find anything to do until the very last moments before he'd have to go to sleep. He was hoping that sometime soon, his school would catch on fire and he'd get a few weeks off. After finishing his Blizzard, he tossed the cup into a nearby trash can and left the Dairy Queen, beginning his trek back home.

On his way home, Shiru unexpectedly ran into the two new kids at school, Saiba the Mink and Riolu the Fox.

"Hey, uh, do you know where the main street is around here?" Riolu asked the hedgehog, hoping for an answer, obviously.

"Yeah, it's right around the corner of that building right there." Shiru pointed to a tall skyscraper building.

"Okay, thanks. By the way, my name is Riolu, and he's Saiba." the fox stated as he pointed back at Saiba, who had been standing behind him the entire time.

"Okay, nice to meet you. My name is Shiru the Hedgehog. I guess I'll see you at school Monday." With that over, the hedgehog continued his run back home.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm back! Had a few days' break from this story, but I've finally got an idea for it again! Please, enjoy this story! Coincidentally, I ate pizza for dinner today... weird... *odd mumbling begins in my head*

_A Random Occurrence:_

_What is wrong with these uncivilized little pigs!? _Aero pondered, preparing to punch the nearest brick wall. He was stuck in a 'fun' group with the most annoying kids in school. For his **science **project. _Why do I have all of the __**idiots**__? I might as well do this presentation solo. All they'll do is sit there and gawk at the amazingly copyrighted words they'd use from their Internet findings. Ha, I still have to laugh at their stupidity. _Aero looked at the people in his group. Dustin, who was obsessed with chicken, a little skunk named Garrett, and a porcupine named Speck.

"Err, Aero, who's speaking? Dustin, are you doing this? Garrett, what are you going to say-"

"Will you **shut up**, Speck!? Damn, I'll just do the fricking presentation!" Aero finally broke his silence. His group just stared at him, all of their stupidity welled up in their black eyes. The mink took a final glance at them before walking over to the SMART board to begin presenting his own project. Yep, his peppermint project had been what he'd really been working on, not his stupid group's 'study' about pizza. "Hey everyone, my project is about the making of the peppermint. I'll answer things like, for example, how they are made in factories, or what the size and weight of Aurora's largest peppermint in Peppermint Valley is." He looked out at his class of about twenty-eight.

"Continue, Aero," his science teacher, Mrs. Oreman, stated.

"Yes." Aero slightly bowed as he tapped the arrow at the bottom right corner of the SMART board. He went on to the first slide, which was an intro to the peppermint's history. When the second slide rolled around, Aero was explaining the existence of Peppermint Valley. By the end of it, the entire class knew how big the world's largest peppermint was. _Nice job, Aero, you did good. _He grinned at his 'group' as they left eighth hour to go home.


End file.
